Just a Dream
by jaggirl-katie
Summary: He proposed the day beforehe left. She got a letter on her wedding day. Based on the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Very Emotional Song -fic ONESHOT!


AN: The song was so touching and I had to write a fan fiction about it!

**Disclaimer I do not own the song. Or the characters… I love Carrie Underwood!**

**Just A Dream.**

**BPOV**

It was two weeks since I had turned 18. I loved Edward and when he proposed I would never deny it. Not when I was learning that soon after he propose he was leaving for war. I said yes and cried. Cried because he once went on holiday and Charlie refused to let me go and half way through the trip Edward had come back and wrapped his arms around me.

Alice and Rosalie were dressing up my dress and making phone calls for the last arrangements for the weeding. I couldn't Believe this. Edward and I forever. I couldn't wait. It was so fantastic to get letters from him. To get the ever so rare phone call. Just the smallest news telling me he was ok, made me sleep better at night. Today's letter was one of those letters.

_My Dearest Bella_

_Things here are good and by good, I mean I'm alive and healthy. I Get lonely when it late a night and it is calm. I Look up at the stars and think of you and I hope this is all a dream and I will wake up with you in my arms. there are so many times where I remained worried about you, love. I missed you 18th__ birthday and I am so ever regretful, but I promise not to mis our wedding. I don't care if I have to injure myself to get their I will. Me and you will finally be Forever. I cant wait to see you love. To smell the smell of your favourite strawberry shampoo. To see your warm loving smile. I miss you more then ever and I can not survive without you. You are like water to me. I love you and miss you ever so much. I cant wait till the day I see you in white._

_P.S I'll be the on in white. My Dearest and greatest love Bella._

I read the letter over and over again and I was surely. I felt the same way. He was like water to me. When we had those rare clear nights I would look up at the stars and think of no one else but Edward. Because he was the only one I thought about. The only one I dreamed about. The only one I would love. Soon we would be forever. Edward and I.

**Flash back.**

**We were sitting together in Edwards car. I didn't want to get out. Not after tonight. I sat their and could help but think about tomorrow. I wouldn't see him for a long time and the pain in my heart hurt. My eyes were watery and I could bring myself to look at him. I knew then if I looked at him the traitor tears would make their grand appurtenance.**

**Edward sighed, making me blink away the tears and look at him. " Still thinking about tomorrow." I gave a sad smiled and he returned it back and ran his hand thought his hair. " That's against the rules."**

"**I don't know any rules." I smiled.**

**He looked into my eyes. " Well I say tonight we don't think about tomorrow and think about us. No one else just us." he said, brushing his hand across my cheek causing it to light warmth to it.**

" **Are you still nervous about tomorrow?" I asked.**

**He was quite. " tomorrow is just another day." But I could see it in his eyes.**

**End of flashback.**

I was now in my strapless wedding dress. The vial already ready and the tears pouring down my cheeks.

He wasn't here.

I waited for a sing or anything, but nothing. Alice and Rosalie were trying to call, but couldn't get in. I watched out the window. As I saw a man get out of a car, he was in the same uniform Edward had been, when I last saw him. Which was a while back.

**Flash back.**

**He loaded the last of his luggage into the car and I stood their. Tears ready to come down. And he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. I held onto to him. Inhaling his sent once more. He held onto me tightly and kissed my lips. Before letting me go and leaving. I stood their crying, the crisp night air cold.**

" **Come back." I has pleaded in a whisper.**

**End of flashback.**

I heard a knock at the door and Alice was standing their, looking upset. " Bella, oh, Bella. don't cry, I'm sure Edward will come, but we might have to change the wedding date that's all. Theirs a man who has a letter and wants to give it to you."

I followed Alice down stairs and I could here people getting restless in their seats. The church doors were open and a ran past the doors to get to the stranger with the letter.

" Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked.

" Yes."

" Here you are. I am sorry." He handed me a letter and turned on his heel to leave.

M heart thudding in my ears. Alice and Rosalie by my side. The letter crisp in my hands. I didn't want to open it to fine I had yet to be waiting. I didn't. but by the look on the mans face it was bad news and Edward was more then likely not going to be here for the wedding. I looked at Rosalie's eyes and she nodded and Alice's remained on the envelope.

I couldn't take the suspense anymore and I ripped up the envelope. Before screaming and dropping the envelope. I leaned against the wall for support but found myself slipping to the ground the hard fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. Many of the people from inside the church came rushing out. I saw how Alice had gasped and her hand slowly came to her mouth as tears began to leek from her eyes and the Rosalie's soon read the letter and was frozen.

Before I knew it I was dressed in black and I had his letters, something borrowed and something blue. I was walking down the isle I was meant to walk down in white. I had a black vial covering my face, as I cried and I walked closer to the coffin.

I was counting on forever and know I'll never know. They sang the saddest song I have ever heard and handed me a flag that I held onto and what I had to remember Edward by. I couldn't even breathe, because this wasn't even happening, but the tears came and I realized this was not just a dream… it was real.

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18

all dressed in white, going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,

six pence in her shoe

something borrowed something *blue*

and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh

she just couldn't believe it

she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

Chorus

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I cant even breathe

It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Verse 2

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt

then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard

then they handed her a folded up flag and

she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been

and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Chorus

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

(loudly) Ohh i'll never know

It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream

just a dream

**AN: REVIEW**


End file.
